


坑王争疯衍生PWP

by rosemarylu



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemarylu/pseuds/rosemarylu
Summary: 就是，广告演员被广告公司老板潜规则了
Relationships: 良堂
Kudos: 5





	坑王争疯衍生PWP

裴钱正在屋里核算，扣除差价加上回扣，这一单他能狠狠地赚上一笔，广告公司总算是开张了。  
突然就听见一通局促的敲门声。  
“谁啊？”有点不耐烦地应道。  
门被推开一条小缝，门外的人打量了一下屋里，就从开了不大的门缝挤了进来。“裴老板？您一人隔这儿歇着呢？”  
裴钱抬头打眼一看，来了兴趣。这是他请来演广告那个演员之一，小孟。刚才彩排，穿超短裙跳了一段。就这双腿，就透着那么股专业劲。可是话又说回来，他也没辙，人家金主出钱指名要那俩少爷演，他们这一段也不突出人家那俩玩意，万一金主不满意，钱拿不着可怎么办。  
“你不想广告点子去，你来这儿干嘛？”  
他没换掉刚刚的衣服，只是把假发摘了，特别自觉地挨着裴老板就坐下来。“咱再商量商量嘛。”  
“你要商量啥？”向日葵的耳钉搭配一笑就露出来的虎牙，特别俏皮可爱。裴钱忍不住多看了几眼，心下想着，等咱有了钱，也娶个这样的媳妇儿。  
“我们这，排得不错。您也是，见多识广嘛，您肯定是懂行。您再帮我们跟那边说说。”  
几个意思？裴老板觉得这事不简单。  
“我给你们钱，还帮你们说话，我能落下什么好处。”  
“这也不是，钱不钱的事。”小孟边说，脚就不安分地从鞋里抽出来了。顺着裴老板的脚踝就开始一点点往上蹭。  
哦，是唱的这一出啊。要说裴老板也是，这么些年，光忙事业了，日子过得那叫一个素啊……主要是一直也没接到什么活。谁想到这下时来运转，不仅有个又傻又瞎又有钱的投资人。这还来了潜规则的机会了！  
看着他没有拒绝，小孟就继续得寸进尺。小手热情地拽过裴老板的手。“您说您再找人，不也多费一次劲吗？咱一回生二回熟，下次您还可以找我们来拍。”一说到熟，这手就引着往光裸的大腿上抹。“这效果您不是还挺满意的嘛。”  
小孟的膝盖压着沙发坐垫，上身起来，单膝跪立在沙发上。小手拉着大手顺着短裙一寸一寸往上摸。  
“啊。那你要是这么说……”微凉的肌肤摸起来细腻紧致，裴老板的手反客为主，一路往上就摸到了挺翘的滚圆。“我也不是那个不好说话的人。主要是看你们的诚意。”  
“我们特别有诚意。”另一条腿也从善入流地跨了上来。  
双手解开小西装的扣子，抹胸都快掉到肚子上了。轻轻一拉，就把并不丰盈的胸脯露出来了。柔软的小手顺着耳畔摸过去，也不知是打什么主意，两手都用中指轻轻地勾着裴老板的耳朵眼。所到之处带着微微地酥麻感。  
裴老板挺乐得享受这种服务。还没等他主动上手，就听到外面传来一阵脚步声。  
“孟哥？你在这屋吗？”门外的喊声由远及近，门把手扭动的声音都响起来了。  
孟赶紧用西装外套一揽，把人往自己胸口按，想着遮一下不至于被看出来。“关上门关上门！我换衣服呢！”  
这一下门外也没看清，一晃眼看到是他就赶紧把门关了。“大家说去吃中午饭，孟哥，你换好衣服一起去啊？”  
“你们去吧！”活都快黄摊了还想着吃呢，这帮心都多大啊？“甭惦记我了！”可算把人打发走了。  
刚说完就觉得胸口一疼。乳尖被结结实实地掐了一下。  
“……你差点闷死我……”甲方开始挑刺了。  
“哎呦，这还挺不好意思的，你看看。”小孟也不好意思说自己这也是第一次接受潜规则，业务不熟练，刚才那两下连在家撸狗的技巧都用上了。看着都是卷毛，还以为能触类旁通呢。  
又下手呼噜了两下，这发型倒是不错，这么压了一下也不带乱的。还没等他继续下手，就感觉一阵天旋地转，然后眼前就剩天花板了。直接被按在了沙发上。  
“还呼噜呢？你这是要干嘛？”两只手腕子也被攥住了压在胸前。  
两人面面相觑，“……我也是那个……嗯。”眼珠一转。“你喜欢主动那你主动呗，我们客随主便，都听甲方的。”说完似乎还想要表现一下，虽然还被压着，但是手翻过来就着这劲儿，抬起身来，在裴老板脸上亲了一口。  
也不知道这是对上了哪条逻辑，裴老板还挺受用。谁不喜欢美人笑靥如花。手也就撒开了身下人的手腕。一只手揽着曲线姣好的细腰，另一只手顺着膝盖的腿窝，慢慢地向上摸。  
孟不禁屏住了呼吸，他有点紧张地抓住小西装的下摆。他感觉自己的身体随着手指的动作逐渐升温。他想着菜这下是真的热了。  
一路点火的手，终于碰触到了短裙下面的内裤。隔着布料轻轻地按压下去，似乎找到了隐秘的穴口。食指勾起充满弹性的料子，扽起来，一撒手，布料就弹了回去。正打在逐渐敏感的花心上。  
孟突然想到，赶紧抓住对方的手腕。“等等！”  
裴老板抬头，就看到一双水汪汪的大眼睛，忽闪忽闪地看着他。  
“.....我没带别的衣服.....还是我自己脱吧……别扯坏了。”  
得到首肯之后，小孟两条光裸的腿向上抬起，鞋子早被他踢到一边去了，膝盖窝在胸前，屁股往上一抬，就把压在身下的内裤撤出来了，双手撑着两边。  
裴老板就这样一直盯着他的动作，这时候突然伸出手压住了他的膝盖。  
内裤卡在大腿上，小孟露出一个疑惑的眼神看着对面。  
“你柔韧性挺好？”  
“嗯，以前学过一阵舞蹈。”一看不让他继续动手，孟就觉得对方怕是又有什么其他的花花肠子。  
“你带润滑剂了吗？”手指边四处揉捏，边问。  
心中不由得骂了一句。老子是来拍广告的又不是来送外卖的，谁他娘的带润滑剂啊！他四下看了看，又从兜里摸了摸。递出来一小盒护手霜。“用这个。”  
接过来看看，还是椰子味的。拧开盖，挖了一大块，随着手指的动作，一点点抹进紧致的小口里面。下手没轻没重的，只会一味地开疆拓土。  
小孟的双手转而抱住自己的膝盖，这让他整个臀部完全暴露给对方。他浑身上下都瘦巴巴的，但是脸上和屁股却很有肉，显得整个人都软乎乎地。略微粗鲁的动作让他皱起眉头，又不肯忍耐，于是扭着屁股引导身上人的手指戳到合适的位置。自己渐渐地寻得一些趣味，身前的性器也硬了起来。后穴里里外外都油亮亮的了，小口一开一合，急切地想要吞进点什么。  
“进来吧，”声音闷闷地，鼻音比刚才重了不少。“我可以了。”  
裴老板扩张的手撤出来，一只手掐住孟鹤堂露出来的腰，另一只手抓着肉感丰富的屁股。一下子捅了进去。  
小孟几乎被整个按进了沙发里面，敏感的甬道被火热的性器狠狠地碾了过去。扒着腿窝的手指都用力地发白了。脑袋里晕晕乎乎地想着，这小子技巧这么烂力道倒是不小。  
裴老板确实没啥经验，倒也不是完全只顾自己的人，虽然有点冲动，不过还是随时观察着身下的人能不能受的住。一边大开大合地用力捅进去，一边拍了拍小孟的屁股。“呼吸。”  
不断攀升的快感和冲击让孟越来越难以维持姿势，他撒开手，双腿缠上不断撞击着他的腰。双手也像水草一般，绕着身上的人的肩膀紧紧地搂住，仿佛在波涛汹涌的海洋里抓住唯一的舢板。性器在两人中间被肉体摩擦着，随着一阵用力的撞击而达到了高潮，乳白色的液体粘在抹胸和小西装上面。  
“呜……”高潮过后，刺激依然没有减少，孟咬着自己的袖子的布料。他的下半身整个都酥麻了，肚子深处仍然不断地受到冲击，即便是高潮之后也不给他喘息的机会。不但刺激的疼痛夹杂着巨大的快感。甬道里被摩擦地充血，现在颤抖着搅着里面地肉棒，仿佛在祈求它放过自己。  
裴老板拖着一对丰臀的手收紧了，将火热柔韧的躯体用力地压像自己的性器，他本来打算最后关头撤出来的，但是现在忍不住在火热的尽头尽情地释放。  
终于被放过的小孟松开了手，瘫软下来，跌回了垫子上，他闭着眼睛喘着粗气。感觉到身上一凉。  
裴老板已经站起来整理自己的衣服了。除了裤子蹭上了一些污渍，几乎看不出两人之前经历过多疯狂的一场性事。  
孟孟躺在沙发上，低头看了看自己的腿，内裤还挂在膝盖上。充满弹性的布料还是扯坏了，裂了一条大口子，怎么也穿不上的。  
小孟想到之后怎么走出去满脸羞红，就像打过霜的山楂。  
“怎么了？你得光屁股走出去了？”对方还用言语揶揄他。“是不是想想就湿了？”  
要不是有求于裴老板，他一定给他一拳。孟咬着后槽牙，说到。“不劳您费心。”  
“别啊，我给你想了个办法。”  
手指又不怀好意地捅进依然湿软敏感的后穴，“现在汁就不少。”另一手将都已经成布片的内裤拽下来，团了个小团。强硬地塞了进去。  
本来就沉浸在快感之后高度敏感的小穴，根本受不了这样的刺激。小孟整个人抓着对方的衣服前襟，瑟缩起来。干涩、快感、还夹杂着一些诡异的水声，让他不可控地颤抖。  
“塞上了就露不出来了。”  
裴老板贴心地帮他把裙子整理好，送出门的时候揽着他的腰，力拍了一下几乎遮不住的屁股。“合作愉快。”  
“合作愉快。”陪笑着出了门。  
确定门关死了，孟鹤堂贴着门板比了个中指，忍着下半身的不适，压低声音咬牙切齿地咒骂了一句。“祝你丫下辈子都找不到媳妇儿……”


End file.
